Blue Nephilim
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: Shu is a Shadow Wielding, Demon Slaying Nephilim; Nene is a Shadow Wielding Demon Lord. You already know where this is going.


Summary: Shu is a Shadow Wielding, Demon Slaying Nephilim; Nene is a Shadow Wielding Demon Lord. You already know where this is going.

A.N.: Welcome to another installment in the Nephilim Chronicles. Now before we start, let clear a few things up, since I didn't make this clear when I posted my first NC story: **Rosario + Nephilim**, this is set in the Blue Dragon Universe with many elements from Devil May Cry. Characters from the Devil May Cry universe are from the original version. However, there will be some elements from the new version, such as the idea of a Nephilim being an Angel/**Demon** hybrid as opposed to being an Angel/**Human** hybrid. Also this one is going to be a little different, as this one is actually set in a modernized Blue Dragon universe, similar to Final Fantasy versus XIII. There will be ordinary stuff like cars, motorcycles, and some regular clothing but also the kind of ancient world tech that you usually see in a Blue Dragon game, and I'm mixing in Ral Grad, since it's loosely based on Blue Dragon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Blue Dragon.

**Blue Nephilim**

**Prologue**

The Demon World was in an uproar. Hundreds of high-class demons fought to break into the Human World and with the new demon portal open, they could now hunt down and eliminate the second stain on their race. First it was the Dark Knight Sparda and his bloodline, now it was Ral Grad of the Blue Flames and his whore the Archangel Mio. They would not allow another traitor to live, especially not with an angel. After searching the city, they found their targets and began their attack.

Ral Grad, a tall man with reddish brown hair, blue flame patterns on his body, immediately grew out his wings and claws to fend off the demons. Mio a tall black haired woman with glasses, in a long navy blue dress, allowed her wings to grow out and used one wing to strike the demons, and the other as a shield, all while carrying a small bundle in her arms.

Ral Grad used his claws to cut, stab, tear and rip apart demon after demon but they just kept coming. Ral Grad knew he could take all them down if he used his **Flamme Bleue**, but he couldn't risk harming Mio. He had just finished the seventh wave of demons, and saw another in the distance.

"Mio," he said, "I want you to get as far away from here as possible."

Mio looked at him in alarm, "NO! I will NOT abandon you, Ral! We can win this together and live as a family afterward!"

Ral shook his head, "You know that is not true, Mio," he paused, "I swore to protect you, but now I realize that I can't protect anyone, my power was meant for destruction and nothing more," he paused again, "That's why if I can't protect you, then I'll destroy anyone who tries to hurt you!"

Mio, understanding what he meant hung her head trying to force back the tears. After a moment of silence, Mio walked over to him and kissed him deeply, and he returned the kiss as he placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed gently, making Mio moan in pleasure.

They broke apart and Mio giggled as she held back the tears threatening to overtake her eyes, "Ral, you never change, you're still that same little innocent pervert I fought against one thousand years ago."

Ral smiled, "Well, I am Ral the Breast Groper, aren't I?" His face suddenly became serious, as the next wave edge nearer, "They're almost here."

The two shared another kiss and then Ral pulled the sheet on the bundle to reveal a small baby with jet black hair. The baby was sound asleep. Ral bent down and kissed the baby's forehead, "Goodbye, my son," Ral said softly so as not to wake him, "I'll be counting on you to look after your mother one day." Mio gave one last kiss to Ral before flying away, with her baby in arm.

The demons arrived just in time to see Mio flying away, "What's this?!" a demon said, glee evident in its voice, "It looks like your whore has abandoned you Ral Grad!"

Ral simply turned to face them, "Good," he said, confusing the demons, "because I don't want her anywhere near this place while I'm at full power."

"Don't be foolish, Ral Grad!" another demon chanted, "You're not Sparda; you can't take us all on your own!"

"Is that so?" Ral said calmly, as the patterns on his body began to glow, "Well I may not be Sparda, but I'm more than enough for you. Now, let me show you why I'm called Grado of the Blue Flame!" and with that said, Ral began to transform.

His true form was a colossal dragon, with light blue skin and dark blue scales arranged in flame like patterns. His eyes were blood red, and his wings cover a good chunk over the ruined city. This was the **Délire Monstre**, the Blue Dragon Shadow Demon. Ral Grad roared in rage and began to crush, rip and devour all demons before him. The some of the demons tried to run, but were quickly slaughtered. The next few waves of demons began to join their power together and merge into to a gigantic Chimera Demon. Ral and the Chimera battled each other for hours while the smaller demons attacked Ral from all angels. Finally, when Ral felt that Mio was far enough away, he unleashed his **Flamme Bleue**, destroying all of the demons.

Ral returned to his human form and collapsed, "Damn," he muttered, "I used too much power…in that attack." He was about to let death take him when he sensed a demonic presence nearby. "Who's…there?" he said weakly.

A young white haired man, in a navy blue trench coat, red zip-up vest, dark blue pants, and brown boots. The sleeves of the coat, were pushed back just below the elbows, so Ral could see his demonic right arm.

"Damn," he said, "You took out all those demons in one blast." Ral stared at his arm, recognizing the demonic aura he felt, "You are…of Sparda's…bloodline?"

"How do you know that?" the young man asked, suspiciously.

"Sparda…was an old rival of…mine," Ral said, "the aura I…sensed from you…is the same as…his."

The young man stared at him for a while before speaking, "Apparently, the old man was my grandfather."

"Your…grandfather?" Ral asked, "Then you are…Nero?"

The young man ignored the question, "What was all that about, the fight with those demons?"

Ral grunted as he tried to hold on to life a little longer, "Those demons…wanted me dead," he said between grunts, "Because I left the demon world…and fell in love…with the Archangel…Mio."

"The Archangel?" Nero questioned.

"Yes," Ral grunted in pain, "the demons see my…relationship with her as an act of…betrayal."

"So they tried to kill you." Nero said.

"Yes, but once I was…sure it was she was far…enough away from here I…used my full power to destroy them," Ral said triumphantly, "Unfortunately, I burned too much of my…life force in that attack."

Nero looked at him, "You mean you're dying?"

"As much as I…hate to admit it," Ral said. He then looked at Nero, "Nero, would you grant a demon's dying wish?"

"Depends." Nero said simply.

"Just a…week ago," Ral began, "Mio…gave birth to my…son," he paused remembering how happy he was when he held his son for the first time. "Because of his heritage…many demons will see…him as an even bigger abomination than…that of the…Human/Demon Hybrids…and Artificial Demons." He grunted in pain as he felt his strength waning, "There is an old enemy…of mine in the demon world…named Nene. When he learns of…my son's existence…he will hunt him down…to the ends of the earth."

"So you want me to protect him?" Nero asked.

"He'll have his mother…for that," Ral said, "When he's old…enough I want you to…teach him how to use…his demonic power, so he'll be…ready when for Nene when he…finds him."

"What about his mother?" Nero asked him, "You just said she'll protect him."

"And she will," Ral said, "As well as teach him to…use his angel power. But she can't be…there for him forever."

Nero stood there for a while, "Fine, when he's old enough I'll train him."

Ral smiled in relief, "Thank you, I am in your debt."

Nero just shrugged, "Don't mention it, I just don't like the idea of someone being hated just because they were born. So how do I find him?"

"His demonic aura is mixed…with an angelic one," Ral said, "When he starts learning how…to use his angel power, you should sense it."

"Alright then," Nero said, "What's the kid's name?"

Ral looked up at the starry sky as the wind blew over him, his death imminent, "His…name is…Shu," were his last words.

**Aaannd CUT! So what do you think of this one? I've wanted to do this crossover for a while and now it's finally here!**


End file.
